Hitomi Saejima/Q
What is your name? Hitomi Sae-ji-ma!~ What is the meaning of your name and, if applicable, its kanji? My name means fog island and something involving eyes, I forgot to be honest. When is your birthday? Ap-ril-4th! What is your blood type? Sorry, I don't know! What is your height and weight? I am short, and I weigh an average weight. I don't know the specifics, sorry!~ Are you human? Eh, yes? This is a funny question.~ Who do you live or share a dorm with? I share it with Mina-pyon and Adachi-kun! What is your job? I'm a student, what else would I be? Hehe... What is your favourite colour? Your favourite food? Your favourite drink? Favourite animal? Favourite subject? Least favourite subject? Do you romantically love anyone at the moment? Do you sexually love anyone at the moment? Do you like school? Do you like the school rules? If you were to change something about the school, what would it be? Are you in any school clubs? What are your hobbies or obsessions? Do you cherish anything? Do you cherish anyone? What is your forte? What are your shortcomings? What is your happiest memory? Most embarrassing memory? Scariest memory? Saddest memory? How fast are you at running? How fast are you at walking? How fast are you at swimming? If you could wish for anything, what would it be? Rain or sun? Mechanical pencils or normal pencils? Indoors or outdoors? What do you eat for breakfast? Snacks? Lunch? Dinner? Dessert? Do you believe in the paranormal? Can you play any instruments? How do you get to school? How many friends do you have? What sports do you like? What can you cook? What is unforgivable to you? Do you want to get married when you are older? Do you want to have kids when you are older? What do you look for in a lover? Who are the 3 people you see most daily? Is there anyone who can lift your spirits when you are mad? Is there anyone whose very existence angers you? Any funny moments with friends you can think of? Which classroom are you in? Who do you sit next to in class? What is the craziest thing that has ever happened to you? Do you have any idols? How many siblings do you have? Do you think there is a chance you will have any more siblings? What sense of humour do you have? Do you know any good puns? Do you spell colour with a u or no? What is the first language you learned? What is your singing voice like? What expression do you hold most of the time? What gestures do you commonly use? Is there anything you always carry on you? Do you use social media? What toy did you play with most as a child? Which accomplishment of yours are you most proud of? Who makes you the proudest? If you could be any animal other than a humanoid, what would you be? What are 3 things you would take if your house was burning down? What are 3 things you would take onto an abandoned island? What is the worst thing you have done? What is the worst thing you have seen done? Who did said thing? How is your physical health? Mental health? Do you like debating? Category:Q&A